Satisfied
by Arion1
Summary: The creation of Aro's most prized posessions, the witch twins. Oneshot


**Please read and review, your time has been appreciated. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Oneshot**

Alec POV:

My sister and I were always special. Nobody knew about us except our mother, but when she died Jane and I were left to fend for ourselves.

Jane could make people feel hurt. At first it was only pinches, but when we were changed our powers were enhanced. I could make people feel tired, lethargic and that was a great asset to us when we were running from the church.

Ah, the church. When they found out our powers, they declared us to be demons, sent from hell to corrupt our hometown. They tried to kill us, but we ran from our beloved Lari to escape them. But we were caught by them; two years after we had ran. Jane and I were 15 when they found us in Montaperti.

We were sentenced to death by stake-burning, like witches. Please. If we had been witches we would have killed them before they tried to kill us. But I can't really complain, because if they hadn't, Jane and I would not be the most powerful vampires in the world.

Jane POV:

Aro, Marcus and Caius were part of the church, but that was a cover-up for them, after all, no one thought vampires were able to go near churches and crosses. Aro heard of us and our sentence and was curious about the "witch twins."

As we rotted in a cell, waiting to die, Aro ran from the nearby town of Volterra to see us. He was immediately interested in our potential as we showed him what we could do through our jail door. We had to show him our tricks. We were desperate to escape, and even if he was spying, we would die anyways.

Alec and I were stunned when he knocked down the door holding us in prison and drank the blood of the guards nearby to satisfy his thirst. Aro turned towards me and smiled and I froze at the sight of the blood on his teeth. I sent a last-minute prayer to God, begging for my life, and my brothers too.

His teeth came closer to my neck and I felt them rip my skin. Aro drank some of my blood, and then I thought I felt him stop. I could feel his venom racing through my blood and I passed out as the pain began. I thought I heard Alec talking to me, but he stopped and I was alone.

Alec POV:

I watched with horror as that creature bit my sister, and sucked greedily on her neck. He stopped when he felt me watching in horror and jumped away from her. I ran to her and saw her body twitching. Jane was still alive.

"Jane!" I called to her, over and over. She went limp and I was scared to death.

"Jane! Don't leave me!" I cried.

"She'll be fine, a glorious new creature" The man, Aro said to me in a proud tone. I stared at him, an accusing look on my face. Before I could move he was next to me, in an incredible burst of speed. His mouth was on my neck, tearing my skin as the venom invaded my body. He stopped after a few seconds and I was barely conscious as he lifted up Jane, then me with great strength and ran. I fell unconscious as he ran.

Aro POV:

The boy's body was overtaken by the venom as I ran. I ran until we reached Volterra. My brothers were waiting for me there.

"Aro, what have you done?" Caius hissed at me.

"They have great powers in them, for humans. As vampires they will be very strong and make a wonderful addition to our guard."

I waited with them for three days as the venom changed them, and I was there when they woke up. I only left them to feed, and sometimes I had the guard bring humans to me so I could watch the twins. They were going to be great creations, I could tell.

After the time had passed the girl began to stir. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand, to see what she was thinking of. She flinched away and I knew why, from her memories. She, Jane, had last seen me after I'd eaten people less then twenty feet from her, and then bit her.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking startled as she heard her new voice.

"Hush," I told her. "All in good time. First we must wait for your brother."

She looked at his still form and nodded. Minutes later the boy, Alec, from her thoughts, moved. We waited for him to sit up and then I explained it to them.

"You have joined the ranks of the Volturi, the noble group of Vampires in Italy…"


End file.
